


Быть с тобой - и ничего кроме

by istnn



Series: В таких, как я, обычно не влюбляются [5]
Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istnn/pseuds/istnn
Summary: Главной проблемой современного дотера были девушки.Главной проблемой Егора было то, что он ничего не понимал.
Series: В таких, как я, обычно не влюбляются [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051949
Kudos: 5





	Быть с тобой - и ничего кроме

**Author's Note:**

> много-много тавтологий

Даня залипал в тикток - Егор знал это, ему даже не нужно было оборачиваться и отвлекаться от игры. Даня залипал в тикток и был потерян для мира на ближайший час точно.  
Если бы Егор подошел и сказал «ты мне нравишься», Даня бы даже не поднял головы.  
Он не заметил бы, даже если бы Егор написал это мелом под окнами буткемпа или прыгал бы комнате, размахивая помпонами, как чирлидерши.  
Оно ведь и к лучшему, да?  
Егор уходит в свои мысли и отвлекается от игры совсем ненадолго - но этого достаточно, чтобы его убили. Очень хочется написать в чат все, что он думает о своем саппорте, так не вовремя ушедшем с линии, но Егор старательно себя сдерживает.  
\- Он бы тебя все равно не спас, - Егор вздрагивает, слыша чужой голос сквозь наушники. Он скидывает их на шею - до возрождения двадцать секунд; Даня даже не смотрит на него, все внимание на экран, где тиммейтов размазывают по карте; отпивает газировку из бутылки, и Егор не-не-не - пялится, конечно, на блестящие губы, но ничего не говорит, хотя, наверное, нужно произнести хоть что-то и нарушить неловкое оборванное молчание.  
Они хорошие друзья.  
Они, черт возьми, отличные друзья, прекрасные тиммейты, и Егор ненавидит себя за то, что он хочет все это испортить - но не может.  
После Инта, решает он. После Инта я точно ему скажу, и пусть сейчас неизвестно, будет ли Инт в этом году вообще. Я все ему скажу, и это тянущее изнутри чувство больше не будет обгладывать меня по ночам.  
Даня косится на него, улыбается так, как только он может - щурясь с теплотой, и говорит слишком ласково:  
\- Тебя сейчас опять убьют.  
Егор чувствует себя Рамзесом, поймавшим стрелу от Мираны.  
Даня садится на свое место, тоже запускает доту и уже не обращает на него внимание, а Егора и правда убивают во второй раз, игра заруинена, после игры полетят репорты - он бы и сам себя зарепортил, если бы мог.  
Если бы мог, он бы сейчас телепортировался в самую дальнюю от их буткемпа точку Земли.  
Если бы мог, он бы не пялился сейчас на затылок Дани, спокойно рассматривающего статистику своего прошлого матча. Если бы, если бы.  
Он воскресает, без интереса проматывает в общем чате оскорбления в сторону самого себя - желание огрызаться на ублюдков из паба выключилось, как по щелчку.  
Как бы близко они не были, все равно ощущалась эта непонятная разобщенность, неизвестно кем прочерченная между ними граница, за которой Даня улыбается в ответ на все его шутки, но не отвечает. Эту границу Егор сознательно не переступал, хотя очень-очень хотелось.  
Его краш был не таким, как в той песне, а каким-то слабым и немощным, бесполезным чувством, которое никак нельзя было не применить, ни исправить.  
Это бесило.  
Зачем это вообще тогда нужно - мучиться, стараясь не переборщить с шутками и прикосновениями, следить за каждым своим словом, видеть во сне то, что никогда не сбудется. Не было в этом ничего рационального и справедливого.  
Главной проблемой современного дотера были девушки - так, по крайней мере, все говорили, хотя Егор никогда не видел в своих дмах толпы фанаток, а только кучу ставочников.  
Главной проблемой Егора было то, что он ничего не понимал.  
Это перерастало в большую проблему, он до того накрутил себя, что после победы на Эпиклиге, когда они все в едином порыве вскочили и бросились обнимать друг друга, он резко остановился, увидев Даню. От бесконечного самоконтроля гудела голова, и только Дима, притянув его к себе, спас от неловкости.  
Даня бы ничего не заметил.  
Даня бы не заметил, даже если бы Егор прямо после гг от ОГ поцеловал бы его при всех - и при включенной Машиной камере.  
Но об этом не хотелось думать, это хотелось сделать - тогда, и до сих пор, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию.  
Что-то, запрятанное глубоко внутри, подсказывало ему, что Даня бы его не оттолкнул. 

***  
После того похода в кино проходит не так много дней, и все они заняты медийкой и последним турниром в году. Видео получались даже натужнее обычного, а пабы проигрывались один за одним. Виталя качал головой, Дима советовал выйти погулять в перерыве между скримами, Ильяс предлагал посмотреть какое-нибудь всратое аниме, но ничего из этого не помогало. Может, именно из-за этого недосвидания они и проиграли Дотапит - Егор попросту не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме чужих теплых пальцев.  
Это было тяжело.  
Тяжело было пытаться убедить себя в том, что это ничего не значит, что он ошибается, и Даня точно-точно-точно не имел в виду ничего такого. Какого такого, Егор не хотел себе объяснять.  
А объяснить, конечно, надо было бы, ведь даже Виталя, единственный знающий о дурацких чувствах Егора, не мог ничего ответить на его «нгмнх ну блин». Он стоически терпел всплески чужих эмоций, хлопал по плечу успокаивающе и с капитанской мудростью многих веков в голосе говорил, что все наладится и на команду никак это все не влияет. Ему можно и нужно было верить, ведь ближе Витали у Егора никого не было - Даня не в счет, но.  
Но самому себе Егор задолжал осознание - да, у него огромная проблема, и даже если он сбежит с буткемпа и не будет видеться с Даней несколько месяцев, ничего не изменится.  
Это был замкнутый круг.  
Вот только у Дани в голове был свой план, о котором Егор и не подозревал. 

***  
Егор чувствует себя глупо, очень глупо и неловко. Даня делает шаг вперед и кладет ему руку на шею; от прикосновения тепло расползается по коже, как ожог. Это сон, пугающе красивый сон; он снова проснется в своей кровати, снова один, и Виталя, перехватив его по дороге на кухню, спросит, что произошло, а Егор снова не сможет ответить. Он кусает губы, чувствуя подступающее волнение; в горле сухо, и голова абсолютно пустая.  
Он не думал, что его сны - отвратительные, позорные сны - когда-то смогут воплотиться в реальность.  
Но все же.  
Он стоит перед Даней, стесняясь даже поднять взгляд, и боится коснуться человека, в которого он уже давно и безнадежно, с самого первого разговора в дискорде, когда впервые услышал хрипловатый голос. Так в его мыслях появилось что-то кроме вечной Доты.  
\- Егор, - выдыхает Даня. - Если ты не...  
Егор все-таки поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть в чужих глазах свой собственный страх. Они оба были плохи в словах, и он мог бы прямо сейчас закончить этот парад неловкости, но Егор не может сдвинуться с места. Рука Дани все еще на его шее; и он может разглядеть все родинки на чужом лице.  
В мыслях все было проще, а сейчас он понятия не имел, что делать. Это непонятное чувство симпатии подтачивало его каждый день, и мозгом Егор понимал - нужно сделать хоть что-то, но теперь, когда Даня сам взял его за руку, увел в свою комнату и закрыл дверь, он тонет в своем страхе.  
Даня резко меняется в лице.  
\- Блять, Егор, - яростно шепчет он. - Сделай уже хоть что-то.  
Во рту появляется привкус крови. Он может сейчас выйти из комнаты и жалеть об этом до конца жизни.  
Егор поднимает руку и кладет обледеневшие пальцы на чужую шею. Делает шаг ближе - теперь между ними не больше пары сантиметров, так что Егор чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах.  
Даня оказывается смелее - но ненамного.  
Прикосновение легкое и почти незаметное, будто случайное; Егор видит, как сильно жмурится Даня, целуя его. И как выдыхает, отстраняясь.  
\- Проверка на лолера, - криво усмехнувшись, выдавливает он. Егор чувствует себя самым тупым человеком в мире.  
Но теперь-то точно терять нечего.  
Во снах все было более открыто и раскрепощенно; там Даня лежал под ним на кровати, и тепло его тела ощущалось практически реальным; белая-белая спина с темными точками родинок, взгляд через плечо и серп улыбки, как крючок, цепляли сознание, и проснувшись, он помнил слишком мало, но этого было достаточно, чтобы скрыть пылающее лицо в ладонях и разочарованно выдохнуть.  
Щеки у Дани горячие-горячие, Егор ощущает это, когда касается их собственными заледеневшими ладонями. Второй поцелуй - такой же целомудренный, неловкий, полный одновременно и страха, и радости. Было страшно сделать что-то не так, испортить все, поэтому Егор сказал себе - у них будет еще все время мира, только чуть позже.  
И все же это правильно.  
Так и должно было быть.  
\- Мы дотеры, - тихо говорит Егор, не убирая ладоней с чужой шеи. - Это еще хуже.  
Даня смеется ему в губы, и Егору хочется, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался. 

***  
Объясниться хотя бы с собой нужно было давным-давно, но вместо этого Егор по полдня пялил в потолок буткемпа или в аниме, а вторую половину пытался играть в Доту (спойлер: получалось так себе, ведь в предновогодних пабах стало еще больше отвратительных людей). Он вывалил правду о произошедшем на Виталю в какой-то из вечеров, когда они остались одни, и после этого не говорил ничего по теме. Даня испарился с буткемпа, ничего не сказав, и даже Дима и Ильяс были удивлены, узнав, что он уже уехал. Ни «пока», ни «увидимся», ни «с Новым годом». Ничего. Будто бы Егор сам себе все это придумал.  
Новогодняя сказка, ага.  
Москву заваливало снегом, и Егор испытывал изматывающее желание сунуть голову в сугроб и остаться так до весны или хотя бы до начала лиги.  
Нет, нет. К началу лиги вернется Даня, а с ним - лютая неловкость, потеющие от нервов ладони и невозможность адекватно мыслить. Если они не отберутся на мажор, Егор точно знает, что виноват будет только он.  
К вечеру тридцать первого декабря к ним заехал Дима и застал великолепную картину. Виталя едва успел стереть последние слова, которые только что писал, как только услышал поворот ключа в замке.  
На доске, где они расписывали план на игру, гордо красовалась надпись «Стратегия» красным маркером. Менеджер глянул на них с удивлением - до сих пор не привык, что кроме доты они ни о чем не думают, но не стал задавать вопросов, отчего у Егора едва не вырвался вздох облегчения. Если бы он узнал, о чем на самом деле они с Виталей говорили, вышло бы совсем неловко.  
\- С новым годом, пацаны. Привез вам шампанское, но пить не призываю, если что, - говорит он, одновременно вынимая из пакета бутылку. Темное стекло блестит в свете люстры.  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает Виталя, с щелчком закрывая маркер. С доски на Егора издевательски смотрят красные разводы.  
\- Надеюсь, сможете открыть, - усмехается Дима. - Ну, я погнал, не скучайте тут. Звоните-пишите-поздравляю, - тараторит он и исчезает так быстро, что Егор едва успевает выдохнуть поздравление вслед. Хлопает дверь.  
\- Знаешь что, Егор, - немного помолчав, начинает Виталя. Он отворачивается, чтобы убрать маркеры на место, и Егор не видит выражение его лица. - Это все полная херня. Вам нужно просто поговорить.  
Виталя поворачивается, и на лице у него читается усталость - так явно, что Егору становится чуть-чуть стыдно. Он действительно должен справляться со своими проблемами сам, пусть даже это и ощущается камнем, тянущим его на дно.  
Это хрупкий, очень тонкий лед, и невозможно понять, оступишься ты или нет, не попробовав пройти по нему. И все вроде ясно, но ком из несказанных слов застревает в горле, грозясь никуда не выйти наружу.  
Нужно было отложить это до августа, до Инта, а дальше - само бы сгнило как-нибудь, а теперь все, что у него есть - только Данина улыбка, а после - абсолютная неизвестность.  
\- Там уже серия вышла, наверное, - меняет тему Виталя. - Пойдем?  
Егор непонятно кивает, даже не глядя в его сторону. 

***  
Они снова собираются вместе после Нового года, потому что лига вот-вот начнется, и нужно готовиться, даже несмотря на то, что во всех разговорах проскальзывают насмешки. Они и так знают, что победят, они знали это еще с самого начала, поэтому когда Нави пишут гг, все поздравляют друг друга с облегчением - все правда получилось, значит, и на мажоре получится.  
Даня кладет руку ему на плечо, и Егора прошибает током. Улыбается по привычке, замечая включенную камеру, обнимает другой рукой Диму. Это - тоже проблема, и теперь, когда лига кончилась, у него нет ни одной причины и дальше избегать Даню.  
Справедливости ради, они оба друг друга избегали.  
Виталя, поймав его взгляд, закатывает глаза, и Егор может прочитать по лицу все, что капитан хочет сказать.  
Просто поговорить - будто это так легко, будто…  
Какого?!  
Виталя захлопывает дверь у Егора перед носом, и открыть ее невозможно. Глухой голос доносится снаружи:  
\- Я вас отсюда не выпущу, поняли? - в замке поворачивается ключ (и где только нашел его?).  
\- Виталя, блять, - выдыхает Даня, стоящий рядом.  
Точно.  
Даня.  
\- Через час открою, успокойтесь, - говорит капитан, и слышатся удаляющиеся шаги.  
Комната Егора на самом верху, и без надобности никто не придет, вдобавок менеджер с Димой и Ильясом уехали, и в голове появляется вопрос, почему Даня не с ними, но тут же исчезает, как только чужая рука касается его запястья.  
Вчера они праздновали победу на лиге и, обнявшись всей командой, подпевали Моргенштерну, а сегодня его снова морозит от простого прикосновения. И дурацкая нежность затапливает внутренности, когда он видит, что Даня тоже до ужаса смущен.  
Это понимание помогает ему дышать.  
\- Он ведь шутит?.. - неловко спрашивает Даня, поднимая взгляд и тут же отводя его.  
\- Нет. Не думаю, что он будет о таком шутить, - дернув уголком рта в усмешке, отвечает Егор. - Можем по…  
Он хотел сказать “можем посмотреть тиктоки”, можем сесть в разных углах комнаты и делать вид, что не существуем в одной реальности, но…  
Дане нужно всего пару секунд, чтобы взять его лицо в ладони и прижаться губами к губам.  
Третий поцелуй не отличается от предыдущих двух, но когда первый шок спадает, Егор кладет руки на Данину спину и понимает, что без этого не проживет и секунды больше.  
Август и Инт очень-очень далеко, а Даня рядом, улыбается смущенно, и это правильно, правильно, правильно, а главное - делает его невероятно счастливым. Больше ничего и не нужно.

***  
Они действительно говорят - и этот час, и все время до отъезда, и потом, находясь в разных городах, гораздо больше, чем раньше, и возвращаясь на буткемп в конце марта, Егор больше не боится. Когда Даня, только приехав, крепко обнимает его, маленькое, слабое и немощное чувство расцветает внутри самым прекрасным цветком.


End file.
